AAA
:'' AAA AAAAA AA AAAAAAA AAA AAAAA!, AAA AAA AAAA AAAA AA!'' frame|Resultados de AAA. :'' AAA AAA Associação Atlética Anapolina AAA AAA AAA AAA!!!!!'' AAA (ou CAP nos jogos da Capcom) é, sem nenhuma dúvida, o maior jogador de viodegame do Mundo. AAA na verdade, não é seu nome e sim seu apelido. Já que AAA fazia coisas tão impressionantes que faziam todos do fliperama se juntar em volta dele para vê-lo jogar ele recebeu o apelido de All Around Arcade(AAA). Ele deixou sua marca indubitável na maioria de placas RAM da Terra. Ele já jogou todo e qualquer jogo existente, incluindo alguns feitos pelo Pentágono que te suga para outra dimensão onde você luta contra a CPU para sobreviver.Ele já matou ao menos 12 CPUs desse jeito. Além de outras honras dadas a ele, foi criada uma bateria homenageando seus feitos milagrosos. Aparência de AAA thumb|Uma das raras aparições em [[Neopets.]] right|thumb|210px|AAA na [[Fórmula 1.]] thumb|Time fundado por AAA. Não se sabe exatamente como o AAA é, já que ele é recluso (o que é perfeitamente compreensível). Relatos de testemunhas, como a de um magricela de vinte e tantos anos com barbicha, da Coreia, de um ex-beta-tester espinhento da Atari, e até de um barbudo de um metro e oitenta da Europa Oriental, foram atribuídas à figura de AAA. Está claro que enquanto ele não se mostrar publicamente, nós só poderemos especular.Talvez o mais descrito é de que é moreno, alto, bonitão, olhos verdes(mas não sou eu). Mas o mais provavél é de seja apenas algum japa magricela, com acne. Mitos sobre AAA É um mito comum que AAA, na verdade, seja um mau jogador, tomando como exemplo suas pontuações mais baixas assinadas 'AAA'. O que o pessoal que faz essas afirmações não entende é que essas pontuaçõs são tão altas que AAA resetou o contador de pontos. Além disso, é possível que a maior pontuação no arcade seja bilhões de pontos mais do que o mostrado. Outra teoria popular é que AAA realmente seja um jogador ruim, mas tão ruim que a matéria, o tempo e o espaço formem um paradoxo circular, revertendo a percepção humana, de modo que uma pessoa qualquer acredita que ele é O Cara dos games. E ainda outro grupo acha que isso é somente parte da tática maliciosa de AAA e um exemplo dele tentando te trazer uma falsa sensação de segurança. E um último grupo diz que para se desafiar, AAA se compromete a atingir pontuações aleatoriamente pré-determinadas. Especulações recentes dizem que talvez ele seja uma máquina (não como Arnold Schwarzenegger, mas como um computador ou uma calculadora de 8 dígitos). Dizem que o AAA o foi unico (alem de kratos,e chuck norris) que conseguiu zerar God of war na dificuldade KRATOS. Outras especulações recentes relatam que AAA seja a alma de Chuck Norris que está em todo lugar e a todo tempo, o que influencia o jogador alvo a escolha de Chuck a ganhar a pontuação mais alta Outra teoria aceita é que jogadores invejosos e maliciosos façam pontuações baixas e assinam como AAA para difamá-lo. Especulações sobre AAA right|thumb|210px|Alguns dizem que é uma legítima foto de AAA. Cara, algumas pessoas são tão ESTÚPIDAS! Desde o primeiro high score de AAA em 1958, estudiosos vem imaginando o que AAA faz, se é que ele faz alguma coisa, quando não está jogando. Por muito tempo, pensava-se que AAA era a fonte de todas as dicas de jogos, mas ninguém conseguiu reunir evidências sólidas para provar essa teoria. Quando foi lançado o primeiro guia de estratégias por volta de 1990, e vendido antes de os jogos contidos nele serem lançados, estudiosos começaram a imaginar que seu criador, de fato, era AAA. Estudos posteriores através de câmeras escondidas desmentiram essa teoria quando o criador da revista, apesar de ser muito bom, não conseguiu nenhuma pontuação atribuída a AAA. Apesar de ele nunca ter falado a respeito, estudiosos acreditam que ele de algum modo obtia as dicas do próprio AAA, e então testava e escrevia-as nos guias. Come ele obtia tais informações é um mistério, mas entrevistas com Xuxa, rainha dos marcianos, sugerem que ele possuía algum tipo de ligação com AAA. Sobre a influência de AAA A influência de AAA apareceu em várias pré-escolas e em grandes progamas de antibêbados no trânsito. Porém, AAA demonstrou sua verdadeira identidade obscura, e se transformou em uma maquína DrumMania Mix e tocava diversas músicas disco-infestadas-com-vudu/tribais grudentas escritas por Vin Diesel para as crianças decorarem. Um garoto tentou jogar nesta maquina, mas como havia muitas notas complexas em uma música de nível 1, a cabeça do garoto desmoronou sobre si mesma. Algum tempo depois, investigadores descobriram que a causa da morte não foi o jogo, mas sua fé absoluta em diversas religiões, o que é impossível. Os rumores sobre a morte do garoto e suas horripilantes músicas grudentas, tornaram AAA popular com a MADD. Felizmente, 117% dos membros estavam na menopausa. Isso fez a MADD tomar certas ações e, sem querer, criar a Associação Automobilistica Americana, ou Triplo A (A³). A companhia acabou sofrendo uma diminuição de milhões de doláres nos seus lucros no primeiro trimestre, porque logo após o começo dos negócios, a maior parte das pessoas que haviam se unido a organização tinham muito tempo livre. Essas pessoas ficaram curiosas e querendo descobrir o significado de AAA (através de concursos de se olhar no espelho) e acabaram ouvindo grudentas músicas disco-infestadas-com-vudu/tribais , resultando em combustão instantânea apenas por estarem perto, olhando para, ou apenas pensando em qualquer coisa diferente da letra da música, a batida das música, o ritmo da música, ou bebidas esportivas (especialmente água, ou qualquer outra substância líquida). [[Imagem:AAA.jpg|left|thumb|300px|Pessoas que sofrem influência de AAA.]] Infelizmente, a popularidade das músicas de Vin Diesel fez com que, ironicamente, mais pessoas ouvissem elas. Mesmo atualmente, pessoas continuam sofrendo com as músicas de Vin Diesel. As músicas disco-infestadas-com-vudu/tribais de Vin Diesel é atualmente a sétima maior causa de mortes no mundo, na frente de mortes por picadas de arraias. Histórias da vida Daniel Um dia fui aos fliperamas pois soube que por incrível que paressa,colocaram sonic riders 2 no fliper,eu tava contra a cpu mas derrepente a tela fechou e apareceu um cara, alto, brilhante, robusto, meio escuro pois o sol estava se pondo e não o vi direito,muinto sol atras dele,eu joguei com ele e vi que que ele tinha escolhido o Dr.eggman(não da pra fazer isto no arcade,NÃO DÁ!!)ele começou com um boost de 2000 leguasa,apareceu na tela,Dr.eggman in first place,eu disse Poxa, quem é você? você decide,pode me chamar de qualquer nome, mas, me chame de "A...A...A" eu pisquei e tudo na minha frente era um sol se pondo com uma fila de jogadores atras de min(meu perssonagen ja tinha caído num abismo 4 vezes sem eu olhar)eu numca me esqueci dele, mas sei que um dia, um dia, vou lhe encontrar, no céu azul! Ps: Os nomes idiotas citados aqui são apenas fictícios (ou não) Ps² : Desastres Erros ortográficos corrigidos por Lord Hilas (ou não) Jack Eu era o MESTRE em jogos de nave, TODOS, SIMPLESMENTE TODOS, Aero Fighters 1,2,3, Raiden, Strikers 1945, Batsugun etc. Eu sempre batia os mais altos recordes e ficava em primeiro lugar... Até chegar aquele fatídico dia... Estava eu numa bela manhã de sábado em um fliperama num bar que ficava na minha rua. Como sempre eu estava jogando com apenas uma ficha, afinal meus reflexos já estavam tão apurados que eu não levava nenhum tiro. Pois bem, estava jogando aero fighters 3 na penúltima fase, quando de repente eu ouço o ronco do motor de uma moto do lado de fora do bar. Era ele... Sim... Usando um boné que tapava o rosto e um casaco preto, ele entra e pergunta se podia jogar comigo. Eu não tinha por que recusar. Ele, porém, disse que esperaria eu chegar ao chefão da ultima fase para entrar. Disse que eu teria uma surpresa. Eu não entendi, mas continuei jogando. Enfim cheguei à ultima fase e já me aproximando do chefão final, o rapaz misterioso coloca a ficha e entra, porem ele ainda não escolhe seu avião para jogar... Quando chegou ao chefão, eis que surge na tela a mensagem: AAA is aproaching! AAA is on the stage Não acreditava no que meus olhos viam naquele momento. Algo estava errado. Então surge uma nave que ocupava metade da tela... Sim... AQUELE ERA O AAA... E ELE ERA O CHEFÃO. O rapaz deu uma risada sarcástica e disse: Hoje não é o seu dia... Tentei acabar com ele o mais rápido possível, afinal só tinha uma ficha e não tinha dinheiro no bolso pra comprar mais. Tudo foi em vão. Minhas habilidades não eram páreas para ele. Ele soltava uns 500 tiros e ainda me perseguiam! Fui humilhado e perdi em poucos segundos. Desde esse dia nunca mais voltei a jogar. Ele foi embora, e na lista de recordes do jogo, havia apenas um nome: AAA Autor: Um idiota Analfabeto qualquer Correções: Lord Hilas, o senhor das trevas(não]) Halo do Capeta! Eu estava jogando Halo 2 no Containment. Nós estávamos jogando Capture the Flag e apenas tínhamos começado. Eu e outros seis caras estávamos vigiando a bandeira quando, dois segundos depois, a bandeira sumiu! Aí fomos avisados: espartano 114 pegou a bandeira! Ninguém podia ser tão rápido e não existem manhas para Multiplayer no Halo 2. Quem era? Só poderia ser o AAA, o senor do HALO. Joana Minha mãe é o tipo de pessoa que nunca joga vídeo-games, mas uma vez ela jogou Contra III (ou Super Probotector, como é conhecido na Europa), só pra se enturmar com a criançada. Ela apertou os botões tão ao acaso e tão ferozmente que de repente ela passou pra segunda fase! Eu juro pelos ossos do meu pai que é verdade, embora não se tenha notícia de truques para pular de fase nesse jogo. Eu acho que o AAA sussurou o segredo para ela em sonho... Craig Quando eu era o rei do Street Fighter. Eu nunca achei um lugar onde eu não pisasse e matasse todos os noobs. Minha habilidade era tão grande que eu humilhava todos meus oponentes ganhando deles de todos os jeitos que o jogo oferecia. Eu pagava a comida, os jogos e a bebida deles para eles ficarem e continuarem apanhando nos videogames.Eu transformei o jogo em arte, derrotava o oponente em todas as jogadas, e não repetia o mesmo combo. Quando eu conheci esse cara... eu não prestei atenção nele, mas quando eu tento lembrar dele só vejo um espaço em branco. Ele não fez contato com o olhar nem disse nada, ele só escolheu o Balrog. No street 2 world warrior, que NÃO tinha seleção de chefes. Sem sequer colocar ficha. Eu não tinha tempo para isso, e para falar a verdade, eu estava muito longe no jogo e nem percebi que era estranho.Mas, então ele me venceu e ficou no 1º lugar no ranking em uma Rodada. A segunda rodada durou uns 7 segundos antes de eu cair no chão. Eu ia perguntar o nome dele, mas ele tinha desaparecido. Mas não antes de colocar o nome dele no ranking: AAA. Matheus thumb|right|O carro dos recordes Eu peguei meu Nintendo 64, peguei o jogo Diddy Kong Racing que estava no meu armário e liguei o console, e ele disse que o cartucho possa estar com uma dano irreversível. Eu continuei e fui para o modo Time Trial, e todas as pistas tinham o recorde 00:00:00, seguido pelo ID de 3 letras, AAA.... Eu dei reset no jogo, e eles tinham sumido,todo meu save estava recupedado, mais eu nunca me esquecerei disso, o dia em que AAA conquistou meu DKR. Jiraya Treinei, treinei e treinei durante incríveis 10 anos, jogando ininterruptamente Metal Slug, de todas as formas possíveis... qual não foi minha surpresa ao, após 10 anos batendo meus próprios recordes, chegar na loja de fliperamas da minha vizinhança e encontrar meu recorde supremo batido por um desconhecido que não teve testemunha durante seu jogo... fica apenas o nome AAA, como primeiro em todas as máquinas do fliperama e a dúvida eterna de quem será esse Deus dos jogos. CAP ou SNK Eu sempre fui um jogador honesto e humilde...Jamais chamei um perdedor de Loser, embora a pessoa mereça...Mas, o AAA mudou meu rumo de vida...Já tive quatro encontros com ele...MAs, em nenhum desses encontros eu sequer vi seu rosto...Mas, começando... Meu primeiro encontro com ele foi quando eu tinha 11 anos em um Fliperama de D&D:SoM. Lá estava eu jogando com o Presto do Caverna do Dragão Mago, lá pelo meio do jogo, quando apareceu um cara de casaco vermelho e boné branco aba reta cobrindo o rosto. Ele puxa uma ficha, coloca na máquina... Na mesma hora aparece "Here comes a new challenger!!!" Eu perdi a voz. Minhas mãos tremeram... Olhei para o lado. Ele deu um sorrisinho... Abaixou o boné... Escolheu um Anão e começou. Em menos de 69 segundos, ele já estava no nível 999, no final do jogo, e já tinha me matado umas vinte vezes... Quando eu voltei a sí, ele já tinha ido embora. Quando olhei no Rank, lá estava ele: AAA. No meu segundo encontro, dois anos depois, estava eu jogando Metal Slug...Já dominava o jogo, zerava com 3 fichas...E lá estava eu me mostrando pros Pivetinhos pentelhos que ficavam dizendo "Guarda a bomba pro Titanic navio mestre! Até que, novamente, veio ele, com o mesmo boné branco aba reta e o casaco...Colocou uma ficha, e me acompanhou... Quando chegamos no Allen, eu morri e minhas fichas acabaram. Não sei como, Allen se juntou a ele!!! Isso mesmo, o Allen o acompanhou pelas fases e ele terminou o jogo três vezes sem perder uma vida diante dos meus olhos!!! E, novamente, lá estava seu nome no Ranking: AAA. Na terceira vez, foi pouco mais que um ano após a ultima aparição. Estavamos eu e minha namorada na Lan-house... Eu jogando Mu... E ela enchendo o saco me dando opiniões sobre o que fazer... Estava upando meu SM que era o primeiro do Rank. Ele entrou, criou um BK e começou... Em menos de 15 minutos, já tinha me passado no Rank de Resets, e num ato heróico, matou todos os players do Servidor e ficou em primeiro lugar no Rank de PK. Meus olhos pegaram fogo. Eu joguei igual a um louco durante dias... Muito dinheiro foi gasto, quase um mês direto sem vida social. E consegui passar o recorde de AAA! Então, me dediquei a passar os recordes de AAA... Treinei por anos e mais anos... Terminei com minha namorada, e assumí o nome de CAP e SNK. Dediquei minha vida a bater os recordes de AAA. Onde tinha esse nome, lá estava eu para bater esse recorde. AAA se tornou meu maior rival no mundo dos Flipers. Após cinco anos, lá estava eu, jogando Guitar Hero 3... Quando eu olho para trás, o mesmo boné aba reta branco... O mesmo casaco... Ele veio a minha direção e disse "Nos encontramos de novo, CAP!" Olhei pra ele com sangue nos olhos e disse "É hoje, AAA... Hoje que você perde!" Compramos uma ficha cada um e fomos pro The King 2001. Era uma multidão de pivetes falando ladainha dando palpites... Então, lá foi meu time: Kula, Iori e Terry, com Joe no Strike. O dele: Joe, Atena e Terry com Iori no Strike... Tocamos Through the fire and the flames no expert Lutei como uma máquina, quase tão perfeito como ele. Quando, enfim, chegaram nossos últimos lutadores: Iori (meu) e Terry (dele). Quando estavamos com o sangue "na alma", ele fez uma sequencia que eu jamais vi, a tela ficou toda branca e ofuscou meus olhos... Quando olhei, já tinha morrido. E já estava o Rank: 1: AAA 99999999999999999999999999999 2: CAP 97600450 Ele já tinha ido embora. E deixou um bilhete em cima da máquina: "Você pode ser bom... Pode ser um mestre. O imbatível. Mas jamais, será o melhor!" Tibiano idiota anônimo Cara eu tinha acabado de criar um char e entrei em Rookgard, era 3 da madrugada, server tava vazio, meu objetivo era upar rapidamente pro level 8. Desci no bueiro e fui andando matando ratos de montão quando me deparei com um player chamado AAA, pelo nome pensei que fosse noob e falei: "lol". De repente tomei o maior susto de minha vida, uma voz macabra falou do meu PC: "Tá rindo de quê?" Eu achei que estivesse delirando, afinal Tibia não tem som... Respondi: "Foi tu seu noob?". Passou-se 1 minutos de silêncio e então de repente o personagen dele virou de costas para mim e foi andando na direção do meu char de moonwalker, eu dei um look nele. "You see AAA... WTF?! RUN!" Eu achei que estivesse delirando, de repente então ele enconstou em mim e me com uma magia que eu nunca tinha visto, deixou todo o mapa cheio de fogo. Depois veio um flash brilhante da tela e eu desmaiei, só acordei dois dias depois com meu PC Formatado. title= AAA jogando super mario movie_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/3RcR9C_epOA embed_source_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/3RcR9C_epOA wrap= no width= 425 height= 344 title= AAA jogando GH3 de Wii na net movie_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/94fPZ4QPE5I embed_source_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/94fPZ4QPE5I wrap= no width= 425 height= 344 Title= AAA (com o pseudônimo de TGM) jodando Tetris movie_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/jwC544Z37qo embed_source_url= http://www.youtube.com/v/jwC544Z37qo wrap= no width= 425 height= 344 Categoria:AAAAA en:AAA es:AAA ja:AAA (ゲームプレイヤー) ko:AAA zh-tw:AAA